


Illusionary Crossroads

by Snowed_koshka



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowed_koshka/pseuds/Snowed_koshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño One-shot inspirado en una cancion de una mini unit llamada BiBi espero que la disfruten!</p><p>A little one-shot inspired in a song called "Sakkaku Crossrads"  Enjoy it please!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusionary Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dear boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dear+boyfriend).



> Hola chic@s!!  
> Como ya habia mencionado este one-shot esta inspirado en una cancion llamada "Sakkaku Crossroads" de BiBi aqui les pongo el link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSVi4wF_4-s  
> Sean gentiles es la primera vez que subo fic!
> 
> Well if you don`t understand spanish don't worry, my next fic its in english, cuz im practicing, give me some time and I'll translate this story too!  
> Thanks!

Esa noche estábamos en su habitación, el me miraba con esos ojos de esmeralda, me tomo de la cintura, no decía nada pero para mi los latidos de su corazón eran mas que suficientes, aquella cabellera negra atada en una coleta era perfecta, vestías lo usual tu playera negra y tus gastados jeans. Mi mente me molestaba diciendo una y otra vez "Sakkaku" lo ignore y deje que Nathan me tomara como cuando yo lo soñaba, el me desvistió y comenzó a tocarme, me sentía tan excitado que la voz en mi cabeza desapareció; juro que podía sentir su pasión y excitación.

 

El se desvestía para mi, para un simple chico de Tomahawk, Wisconsin, era mi primera vez y también la de el, de un momento a otro sentí sus embestidas, yo gemía en voz baja no quería arruinar nuestro momento siendo escandaloso, mi cabello a pesar de no ser tan largo como el de el se volvió una tormenta naranja y entre susurros escuchaba -Pickles- el decía mi nombre, esto me hacia sentirme como el único chico sobre la tierra. El se corrió en mi una y otra vez, los últimos recuerdos que tengo son de el acostado junto a mi acariciando mi cabello de ahí la oscuridad me invadió.

 

Al día siguiente desperté solo, Nathan al parecer tenia clases temprano, así que yo también salí e hice mis asuntos, cuando los acabe me propuse irme a casa pero en el camino lo vi a el -¡Nate'n!- rápidamente me acerque a el, lo iba a acompañar a su casa pero algo se sentía diferente ... en mi mente volvió a resonar esa extraña palabra que no lograba entender, mientras caminábamos Nathan se detuvo y puso su mano en mi mejilla -Adiós Pickles- cuando dijo eso el esbozo una sonrisa tan fría y burlona que hizo que esa palabra cobrara sentido y mientras reaccionaba a esto ... el simplemente se alejo de mi. Me sentía usado, esto no podía ser verdad esto debería ser una ... ilusión. Cuando llegue a casa busque aquella palabra y eso era una ilusión, lo único que pedía ahora era regresar el tiempo aun que esto durara poco

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Wait more fics!!!  
> Jonathan Reznov my beloved boyfriend I know that you don't like this kind of things but ... thanks for support me always, you make me fuse myfavorite things! <3


End file.
